narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoloStar2/An idea, the NF Hall of Fame
Introducing, the Naruto Fanon Hall of Fame! Greetings, fellow community members. The topic of today's blog is pretty self explanatory: a Hall of Fame. I'm sure most of you have an idea on how a Hall of Fame works, but on the off chance some of you don't, it's basically a place where your achievements are openly recognised and laid forth for all to see. Quite simply, this is a place where the creme de la creme of the site's 30-something-thousand articles are selected and displayed, as exemplary creations that serve as a benchmark to quality around NF. I've discussed this with most of the active userbase for around six months in total, and I've brought the idea back over the past week. So far I haven't seen any objections from anyone, so I've decided to bring this up. If there are any objections, questions or ways which you believe the mechanism can be better, please discuss in the comments. The Idea The plan is to create another tab on the homepage (think the very front page, 'browse through the jutsu on NF', that was type of tab), which will obviously be titled 'Hall of Fame', with a short summary on what it is, and which will the viewer to an entire page which is neatly categorised and decorated. The Hall of Fame will not be only for characters, but for tools, jutsu, teams, locations and even for roleplays; all of which will be available for viewing on the main Hall of Fame page. Of course, since we're choosing the representatives of our site, there has to be a clear and defined process to make all our lives easier, and to also avoid unnecessary salt and dissatisfaction. Automatic entries into the Hall of Fame will be the articles who have been featured, consider it a way to keep tabs as well. Once you make it into the Hall of Fame, your article will not be removed, unless by the off chance you turn into a troll and bs the hell out of your page, then with a majority call from the panel, the said article(s) may be removed. Overall you'll also have access to a template on your page that verifies your article to be a Hall of Fame-er. The plan is to make this an immortal tribute to the stellar articles on site, for as long as Naruto Fanon stands. With me so far? I hope so. Quality Requirement The first step of the whole process would be to openly define "quality" in relation to the Hall of Fame. What is it that has to be done to be eligible for entry? The bare basics are as follows: * Strict adherence to the Manual of Style, the formatting has to be simply put, on point. * The article has to display creativity. * The article has to be well written. These three rules don't mean you have to write a novel and call it an article, not in any way is this to be assumed as such. There are significantly short articles that are still considered quality articles, because of the ideas they contain and the abilities of their authors to include only the most important information without sacrificing clarity. Creativity is going to have to be emphasised, just to make sure we don't have well written Itachi/Madara/Hashirama/Naruto copy cats coming through into the fray. The third point goes in tandem with the first point; for the article to be well written, it has to first have a solid format, followed by at least four sections (Background, Appearance, Personality, Abilities) filled in with attention paid to detail. Failure to complete at least four sections would result in ineligibility for nomination. Extra points to you if you're nominating characters that have distinguished themselves in roleplays or community projects, as well. Panel Oh yeah, just to confirm, following the three basic rules doesn't guarantee you a place in the Hall of Fame, it only confirms the fact that you're eligible to nominate your character. There'll be a panel of three judges working together to approve or deny nominated articles; so it'll be a pretty tedious process for the three. In the event a judge wishes to nominate his/her article for the Hall of Fame, a fourth "Spare Judge" or spare will take the said judge's place in the panel and pass the verdict. The panel hasn't been decided upon yet at the time of my writing this blog, so I'd just like to put my own opinion forth on this matter. I believe we should democratically elect our panel, but it's very important that we get a group with diverse views on quality, and not a panel that's too likeminded, and in my opinion, the only thing this group should have in common is a mutual love for quality and dedication. Hopefully we can agree on an experienced crop of four (don't forget Mr/Mrs Spare) users who have a proven track record of dedication to quality. As it stands we only have one volunteer, so yeah. Will update the Panel as this goes on. 1. Ash 2. 3. 4. Final Thoughts Here comes the part I need help with. There are some questions that have to be addressed and I'd like to see what everyone thinks. * How many articles should a user be allowed to submit into the Hall of Fame? *Should articles that have made it into the Hall of Fame be allowed to be nominated as Featured Articles later on? *Are there any visible harms from a Hall of Fame aside from salty egos? *Should there be extra judges to lighten the workload? Well hopefully there's no chaos, and then should there be no objections, we could move on with the idea and have people code it up. Just to put this here again: all reactions to a Hall of Fame coming up have been positive, but I haven't seen or heard any negative reactions to it so far. If there are any issues that are to be raised, please raise them here. Despite the way I've written it, this is merely a proposal and not something actually written in stone, hell its far from even being confirmed lol. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts